


The Changing Room

by Louise_93TTGB



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_93TTGB/pseuds/Louise_93TTGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark takes Gary shopping, Gary's bored, tired and just wants to go back to the hotel, so Mark gives him a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sexing.    
> Disclaimer: None of this ever happened, not real.  
> Any comments are appreciated!

"Please Mark, can we just go now? Surely you've got enough clothes by now?" Gary said trudging after Mark, whilst carrying his four shopping bags. Mark looked back at him and smiled.

“You can never have too many clothes Gaz.” Mark chuckled, linking his arm through Gary’s. Gary couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend, and Mark kissed the side of his head as they walked into another shop together. Gary once again trudged behind Mark, as his boyfriend rummaged through the racks. “What do you think of this?” Mark asked him, holding up a shirt.

“You’ve just brought one like that.” Mark rolled his eyes and put the shirt back. As he picked up a few other pieces of clothes, he got an idea into his head and a smirk crossed his face. Gary didn’t notice as he was going through his phone.

“Right I’m gonna go and try these on.” Mark told him walking to a changing room. “Can you wait outside for me, and if I haven’t got the right size you can change it?”

“For you I suppose so.” They smiled at each other, and Mark kissed him. He went into the changing room and Gary waited outside for him. He felt like he was waiting there forever, and one of the shop assistants walked past smiling at him. He smiled back and then turned back to the changing room. “Hurry up Mark, I’m tired.” He heard a shuffling and then Mark’s arm pop out behind the curtain. His hand grabbed him and pulled him inside. “Ow.” When he looked down he saw Mark was in his underwear, he looked back up to his face and saw Mark was smirking. “What are you doing? Have you even tried anything on yet?”

“Yes, but I thought I’d thank you for coming with me and carrying my bags.” Gary raised his eyebrows, wondering what Mark was going on about. He wasn’t sure, until Mark’s hands travelled down his chest.

“Wha…Mark we can’t do this here, let’s go home.” Mark shook his head and kissed him instead. His hands finally found the top of Gary’s jeans; Mark kissed him forcefully until Gary pulled away. “Mark we can’t do this here, we’re gonna get caught, everyone’s gonna know!” Mark grinned again.

“But isn’t it fun!” He said kissing Gary again and Gary couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes but its fun at home too.”

“Doesn’t the thrill of getting caught turn you on?” Mark asked as he put his hand inside Gary’s now open jeans. Gary couldn’t help moaning.

“Yes but…aahh Mark.” He moaned as Mark rubbed his erection through his underwear, Mark smiled as he watched Gary’s eyes begin to close. He slowly got down on his knees and he carefully pulled Gary’s jeans down his legs. Gary didn’t notice what he was doing, until Mark licked the underside of his dick. He almost yelped, but Mark stuck his hand over his mouth just in time. Mark took the belt out of his jeans and stuck it in Gary’s mouth, whispering for him to be quiet.

He fisted Gary’s dick slowly, causing him to grow mad. When Mark’s mouth engulfed him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Mark sucked on the head like crazy and got him close to orgasm, but pulled away before he managed to come. Gary whimpered in agony, and felt like he was climbing the walls. Mark got him close many more times, but stopped every time before Gary managed to come.

Mark knew Gary was losing patience, so took his entire dick into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He heard a small growl come from Gary and smiled around his dick. He relaxed his throat and began to swallow; causing Gary to immediately come in his mouth, luckily the belt made sure no one could hear the noises Gary made. Mark pulled back slightly so the head of Gary’s dick was no longer pressing against his throat, and swallowed the load Gary had shot.

He then cleaned the rest of his softening member and put it back into his pants. He pulled his jeans up, knowing Gary was too spent to do so, and then he sat back on his heels smiling as he watched Gary breathe deeply. Gary smiled down at him and pulled him up, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately.

“I love you.” Gary told him as they pulled away. Mark shrugged and smiled.

“I know.” Gary chuckled. “I love you too, but now we do need to go home.”

“What, you want me to take care of this for you?” Gary asked as he cupped his hand over Mark’s jean clad erection. Mark nodded and kissed him again.

“Yeah, I need you to fuck me so badly Gaz.” Mark whispered in his ear and Gary growled again. Mark smiled as he pulled away and walked out of the changing room, leaving behind a baffled Gary.


End file.
